


Antivan Witch of the Weyrs

by XxWhiteWolfxX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Eternal Life, With A Twist, dont make a deal with a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWhiteWolfxX/pseuds/XxWhiteWolfxX
Summary: This is a short fic about the witch that granted Xenon his eternal life. I was reading the codex and it just popped into my head! I hope you enjoy it!





	

On a hill deep within the Korkari Wilds, nestled tightly within the trees, stood a beautiful cabin. Flowers of various types grew in abundance around the porch, some were for potions and others for show. Planted to the side was a modest fenced garden filled with ripe vegetables and fruits for the occupant of the home. At the window of this cabin stood a woman. A woman without age. She had lived in the Wilds for many moons, so many she had lost count, living far longer than anyone had a right too.

If one were to believe the tales told in the towns, She was a decrepit woman, fat and ugly, who would waddle around with a grainy old voice. She laughed at such wild tales. She was anything but old and frail. Her body was vibrant, still in its prime in her mid 20’s. Her fiery locks ran straight and long, past the small of her back and her strange red eyes, the only part of her that might reveal her age, held the intelligence and wisdom from her long years.

Make no mistake, this woman was not lonely. She did not mind living alone in the middle of nowhere. What she did mind were the people. The incessant humans, dwarves, qunari, and elves showing up at her home at all hours was enough to drive anyone mad! Couldn’t they understand she wanted nothing to do with them? Many poor souls had learned the fate of such inexcusable behavior. She was a woman of destruction, a woman everyone had come to fear and despise. She was _The Antivan Witch of the Weyrs_ and could rule this land if she had the inclination. Her power was vast and unequaled. Thankfully, all she yearned for was peace, a quiet life in the woods. Far from the pleadings of the world around her.

However, she was a slave to her power. She could do nothing to prevent hearing their deepest desires, their minds shouted to her as soon as they stepped foot on her beloved land. She **_hated_** them. She loathed the men and women of all races who came to her. Their pleadings were always the same. Vanity, betrayal, love, and a reprieve from death. They had learned quickly that one could never be sure what awaited them behind the door of the beautiful cabin. The Antivan Witch of the Wilds for sure, the real question was which one? The careful one who warned you to be cautious of magic and sent you on your way with a minor example of why? The evil one who would torture you without a thought? Or perhaps the one who granted your deepest desire with a hidden twist for her own amusement? After a few years the visits had tapered off.

Only the truly desperate would seek her out for aid. It was comical how many would assume her aid was free. Only one she had tortured ever asked her why she was so cruel. Her answer was simple, “because I _can_ be.” She had thrown her hands into the air under the full moon and laughed, “My power is assumed to be shared with others? It was granted to _me_!” She had bared her teeth in an animal like smile, “Should I hand it out to just anyone? Perhaps I should have allowed a woman to enslave a man to love he did not reciprocate? Allow a man the throne he desires? Grant a dying woman a reprieve _just_ because I am asked?” Her cruel laugh echoed down the woods surrounding them, causing even the bravest of carnivores to hide, “Hardly. If you do not wish to fulfill my price you should not have come.” She then had knelt and caressed his cheek as if he were a lover, causing the man’s eyes to widen in terror and desire, “If you are seeking compassion within me you will be disappointed to learn I was born without it.” She had then kissed his lips and slit his throat. A cruel smile spread across her face as stood and danced in the warm puddle of his blood.

It had been many years since that night but the same woman stood in the kitchen of the same cabin. Her red hair still long was swept over one shoulder and she wore her favorite royal blue dress. Most of her back was visible as the dress wrapped around her neck and then met in a crisscross pattern that hugged the small of her back and left portions of her stomach and cleavage bare. Warmth spread throughout the cabin as her stew bubbled. Singing an antivan song, she walked out of her house to retrieve the carrots from her garden. The sun warmed her bared skin as she found what she wanted and straightened with a smile.

Suddenly a familiar sensation tingled up her spine, _Life, long life, extended life,_ whispered into her mind.

Turning, her red eyes locked with a set of golden ones. “Good evening miss.” His eyes roamed along her frame and a glimmer of approval filled them.

Her eyes narrowed at the intrusion and the unwelcome look, “Leave.” Her long skirts fluttered around her bare feet as she walked past him to return to her home. She felt his gaze on her sun-kissed back.

“I’m searching for The Antivan Witch.” He stuck his nose in the air. His riding suit was expensive and the cart at the edge of her property boasted of riches.

“What you seek will not be granted.” She looked over her shoulder at him with a piercing glare that had sent many before him running for their wet nurses. Of course the insistent man did not leave.

The man’s eyes narrowed, “You speak for the Antivan Witch of the Weyrs?”

“I am known by many names.” She returned to her door, “Leave now or face the consequences."

“You? You’re the...” He stammered in surprise but recovered impressively quickly, “In that case, I require your aid.”

Her hand tightened on her door knob, “And why would I help you?”

“Because anything you want I will give you!” He sauntered to the edge of her porch and smiled at her arrogantly.

She looked at him and laughed, “Your riches will hold no value here.” Her laughter caused a frown to appear on the man’s face. “Do my words upset you dear?” She slowly stepped closer to him, “You mean _nothing_ out here young one.”

He stood straighter, “What is your price? Whatever it is I will see it fulfilled. I should not have to grow old like some _peasant_!” He said in distain.

Her lip twitched up, this arrogant man would learn her price but slowly, ever so slowly. “Perhaps we _could_ make a deal...” His smirk returned at her words. “come inside.” They talked for a few short minutes before she asked, “State your desire explicitly.”

Without hesitation the man said, “I wish for eternal life.”

“And eternal life you shall have.” She spoke a hushed spell into the afternoon sunlight with a cruel smile.

He climbed back into his carriage with a triumphant smile. As she watched it pull away, her cruel laughter floated after the carriage causing the man within to squirm slightly. For once, she wished she could watch the arrogant man come to the realization that _eternal life_ and _eternal youth_ were vastly different things.


End file.
